Old Moon Setting
by Emilie
Summary: This is New Moon Rising from Oz's POV.


Title: Old Moon Setting. 

Author: Emilie 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVs characters. Joss does. He owns most   
of the dialogue in this fic as well (see Authors note.) Four Star Mary owns   
Pain, btw. 

Feedback: Please. 

Authors Note: This is my version of NMR through Oz's eyes, heart, brain. I   
added in some scenes that we didn't see in NMR. 

Distribution: ""http://www.emiliekitten.com"" and Mana's site if she wants it,   
I   
believe it falls under the angst setting. 

For Pixie and Shannon, because they inspire me to write. *You guys are great*   
And to Karen, cause your not here. LOL.   
~*~   
~*~ 

My brain was racing and my heart was pounding as I walked up to Giles   
apartment. I could hear them talking inside and I could smell them. Xander,   
Buffy, Giles, Willow. It was all I could do to stop myself from running as I   
made my way finally to his door. I gently pushed it open, Giles and Anya   
seemed to be fighting, and a new blonde girl was standing near Willow.   
Everyone turned their eyes to me. Willow's green orbs captivated me and I   
nearly fainted, my whole life flashed before my eyes and I wondered if I had   
just died, most of my life revolved around those eyes. 

She looked shocked, surprised, hurt, happy, and sad all at the same time,   
only her beautiful face could master that much emotion in a few seconds and I   
felt the need to talk. 

"Hey." She shifted then, uncomfortable. I hadn't expected this to be easy. . . 

"Oz." My world seemed to crash around my ears as I heard her sweet voice   
again after so many months of dreaming about it, it floated through my brain   
like liquid silver, the fact that she had just used that magical voice to   
say my name made me dizzy. The blond girl nodded, seeming to understand   
something. 

"Oz." Willow glanced at the blond girl, I couldn't understand her face but I   
didn't care to. Buffy was glancing at Willow, uncertain. I wondered how this   
was going to go. 

"When, when did you get back?" Her voice assaulted my ears again and my whole   
world revolved around her. 

"Pretty much now." She stared at me and suddenly Xander was there, in front   
of me, looking as uncomfortable as everyone else felt.   


"Oz, man. Hate to sound grandma, but...you don't call, you don't write. .   
." I almost smiled, I had missed Xander. He had a talent for breaking up   
tough situations. 

I shrugged ever so slightly. "Yeah, Sorry." He held out his hand and I took   
it, we shook hands. It was a manly thing to do, since men don't hug. 

Buffy took a slight, attention grabbing step forward. "So are you here here,   
or are you just passing through?" Her words were meant to sting, and they   
did. 

Giles shifted slightly, "Well, um, let's not, uh, bombard the poor chap with,   
uh, questions right off. Can I get you something, um, tea?" He took off his   
glasses and moved toward his kitchen. Englishmen seemed to think everything   
could be fixed by tea. If only. 

I stepped forward toward the angel that had haunted my dreams and thoughts.   
"Look, I'm going to Devon's to see if he's got a place I can crash. But. . .   
" I paused, I didn't want her to feel like this was her duty, I had left HER.   
I would understand if she didn't want to. . ". . .I was hoping that we could   
talk. Later. Tonight. " 

She blinked her eyes a few times, as if trying to pull the pieces of some   
great puzzle together. "I guess." She didn't sound certain, it was all I   
could do not to pull her into my arms and kiss her. 

"I'll come by your place?" I was hesitant, I didn't want to push. 

"Okay." A smile formed on my face, I couldn't help it. She was the most   
beautiful person I could ever imagine. 

I backed away, hating to loose contact with her even if it was just her   
closeness. "It's great to see you guys again. Really." I walked out of the   
apartment, trying desperately not to click my heels together. We had things   
to work out, many things, but. . . she hadn't screamed or told me to get the   
hell out. It had to be a good sign, yeah. That's what I kept telling myself.   
~*~ 

Devon opened the door to the Dingo house and frowned at me. "I already made   
your room into a spa, dude." I shrugged. He held the door open for me and I   
walked in, the house was the same, the smells were different. There wasn't a   
trace of Willow anywhere, it made me feel sad. 

"Have anywhere I can crash until I find somewhere else?" Devon shrugged and   
leaned lazily against the door jamb. 

"Maybe, what do I get out of it?" I shrugged. 

"I wrote forty-two songs while I was gone, you can have them all for the   
band~,~ no questions asked. They all have instrumentals and lyrics and they   
were written for you to sing. . . " He was on his toes in a second showing me   
to the old room I had lived in. It was empty and the mattress was still half   
off of the box springs, it showed that no one had bothered to come in here   
once they'd cleared out my things. I had a feeling Devon had forbid it,   
knowing I would be back. 

"Shit man, forty-two, seriously?" I smiled, it was good to be home.   
~*~ 

Xander showed up about two hours after I had settled back into the dingo   
house. We went up to my room and he sat in one of the chairs I managed to   
bring up from the kitchen, he looked uncomfortable but still friendly-Xander.   
"So. Your back." 

I nodded. My eyes roamed over the empty room, it didn't feel like I was back.   
"Willow. . . she's. . " 

"Confused, scared, mostly just trying to sort through her feelings. You broke   
her man, I've never seen Willow so. . " I winced and he stopped. 

"She seems okay now." He shrugged, and got up. Starting to pace the room, I   
watched his progress. 

"She's dealt with a lot of stuff. She still misses you, I think she's just   
covering it up. Personally. Nobody else will agree with me though. . Buffy   
says I'm just trying to make myself feel better but I really do think. . . "   
He stopped. "You hurt her again and I will personally put a silver bullet   
through your heart." I cringed at the thought and knew I had not only hurt   
Willow by leaving. 

"So she's not. . . with. . " 

"No. She's not in a relationship. To my knowledge. . . I'm just a townie,   
after all." I grinned, Xander was never going to get over the bitterness. 

"So, wanna go get a burger? You can fill me in on the you and Anya action."   
He looked confused. "I can smell her all over you, man." A grin broke out all   
over his face. 

"Burgers."   
~*~ 

I stood outside her dorm room, taking a deep breath I knocked. She opened the   
door slowly, hesitatingly. "Hey." 

She was nervous, I could tell by the way her eyes flitted from one place to   
another. "Hey." I smiled, remembering a similar conversation from high   
school. "So... you wanna come inside?" 

My thoughts skittered around for a second and I focused on the reason I had   
come back tonight, tonight the night of all nights. "Actually, I want you to   
come outside. I wanna show you something." She nodded and grabbed her jacket,   
the one that she had worn when she was attacked by Harmony. . . I loved that   
jacket. It was totally Willow. 

Awkward silence fell over us as we made our way out of the hall and into the   
grass, across it into the center of the small area. She stopped walking,   
"Oz." I stopped as well and turned to her. "This is all so weird." I sighed,   
I hadn't wanted it to be like this. I slowly played with the charm on my   
wrist. She continued in a nervous voice, "I-I-I feel like... this isn't   
really happening. Like it's a dream or, or something." 

"Its real." I breathed, "look up." A confused expression crossed her face, I   
loved when she did that. 

"What?" Was her only response and I grinned. 

"Look at the sky." I said in a gentle voice. She looked up, tilting her head   
back as the milky radiance of the full moon bathed her face. She let out a   
little gasp and her eyes fell back down on me. "I guess you stopped keeping   
track of them after I left." I hadn't expected her to keep track, it was   
almost better this way. 

She looked back up at the moon and then at me. "Full moon." 

I nodded, slightly, "Full moon." Her face showed so much emotion then, most   
of it confusion. 

"Full moon, but-but how? I mean you did it!" She was smiling broadly. Shining   
more light then the moon above. "How, how did you do it? Where did you go?" 

"It's a long story." She glanced up at the moon again, as if checking that it   
wasn't going to change on her. "Oh my god Oz!" She moved forward and I was   
enveloped in Willow. Her hair smelled of roses and her skin like vanilla, I   
had missed this so much. I closed my eyes, reveling in the fact that she was   
in my arms again, I never wanted it to end. She pulled back too soon, she   
wasn't smiling anymore. "This is... I mean, it's wonderful for you." I nearly   
winced, she sounded so afraid of saying something wrong. 

I started, my voice hesitant, I didn't want to screw this up. "I talked to   
Xander, and he said you didn't have a new guy." She looked taken aback   
slightly. 

"No. No new. . . guy." I smiled slightly and took her hand, gently as   
possible as if it would break like fine porcelain. 

"I know what I put you through, and I'm not gonna push. But I am... " My   
voice cracked slightly, what was I? ". . .a different person than when I   
left. And I can be what you need now." Emotions flickered over her face, she   
looked concerned, confused, and slightly sad. "That's what I want. That's why   
I'm here. " My voice was tight and she gave a slight nod of her head. Maybe   
this would work out, after all was said and done.   
~*~ 

I pulled the long delicate piece of fabric out of my pocket and I felt her   
eyes on me. It was nearly five in the morning, she hadn't even looked at the   
clock but I was facing it. We had been talking for what seemed like forever   
but only a moment. I handed it to her and she gently took it into her   
fingers, tracing them along the line. Her face was bright. 

"I love this." She said and it made me happy, I had always been thinking of   
her and. . . the smell piece of tribute just screamed her name. "A woman in   
Tibet traded it to me for the Radiohead record. Got a lot of mileage out of   
the barter system. " I said matter-of-factly, she leaned towards me and my   
breath caught. 

"So Tibet was your favorite? " I didn't have a favorite, I couldn't have a   
favorite. When Willow wasn't there, everywhere else seemed empty. 

I tried to word my answer by avoiding her question slightly. "Well, it's   
where I stayed the longest. This warlock in Romania sent me to the monks   
there to learn some meditation techniques. Very intense. All about keeping   
your inner cool. " 

"Good, 'cause you were such a spaz before." She grinned and I felt my heart   
melt for the hundredth time in the past hour. "So that's it? You keep your   
cool, and no more wolfie?" 

I wished it was that simple, that would have brought me home months earlier.   
"No, there's more. I take some herbs and stuff. Some chanting. A couple of   
charms." I lifted my hand and showed her the beaded bracelet with charms on   
it I had been fingering. 

She shifted, looking amazed and gorgeous. "It's incredible. You've been all   
around the world. You've had this ... complete mind/body transformation. I've   
just been here." Her laughter tinkled through the room, I was in heaven.   
"Same old Sunnydale. " 

I said my words slowly, trying to put as much meaning behind them as   
possible. "Doesn't mean you haven't gone through a lot." 

She nodded, serious. "It's true. Some of it, you know, was me telling myself   
I hated you and cursing your name. Not literally. " 

My heart ached. I answered as best I could. "Thanks for that." 

She nodded and continued. "And, I don't know, I - I think I'm getting better   
at my spells and stuff. " Spells. Something inside of me went off, I didn't   
want her doing magic although I'd never said so. After she'd nearly died that   
night restoring Angel's soul. . . I was so afraid of losing her. I knew the   
danger of magic. She fidgeted, glancing out the window. "Its so light." 

I smiled, she was just now realizing the time. "Yeah, we talked all night." A   
half smile lit up her face, I wanted her to never stop smiling again. 

"Well, I believe a manly sized breakfast is in order, don't you? " 

My eyelids half closed, focused on her beautiful face. It took me a few   
moments to summon my courage. "Or we could just. . " I lay my hand on hers,   
instant electricity shooting threw my body. "Sleep a little while." My eyes   
found hers and it seemed like the universe stopped, then she looked   
completely nervous. "Whatever you want." I wasn't going to push this. 

"I'll have the less confusing waffles right now." 

I smiled, it was alright with me. Totally. "Breakfast it is." We both stood   
up. 

She moved and grabbed her little bag, "lemme just, ah, freshen up." I nodded.   
Watching her go, a grin spread over my face. It seemed like I hadn't smiled   
in years. There was a light knock at the door and I answered it   
automatically. A blond girl was standing there, she looked startled. 

"Oh, sorry, I-I-I'll come back. " I blinked. 

"Are you looking for Willow? She's just in the bathroom down the hall." I   
said, making a motion toward the bathroom. The girl looked like a dear caught   
in headlights of a truck. 

"No, no. No, it's, it's okay. " I recognized her from somewhere. . suddenly   
it clicked. 

"Hey, I saw you at Giles yesterday." 

"Yeah. Sometimes Willow takes me with her to the s-scoobies. " I smiled, that   
was Willow. This must be one of her newer friends, I didn't recognize her   
from. . before. Well any friend of Willow's. . . 

"You sure you don't wanna come in?" She backed away and nearly ran down the   
hall, a look of confusion spread over my face as I closed the door. That was   
odd. Willow came back in and looked at me. 

"What?" 

"Your friend came by. The blonde girl? But she wouldn't stay." I turned,   
grabbing my coat off of the computer chair. "So what do you think? Where you   
wanna go?" I lead her out of the room, she seemed a million miles away. 

~*~End 1~*~   


I stood in front of the registration desk waiting patiently for the young girl to get me the forms. I was a student here already but I would have to submit a application to be readmitted, since I had left in such a hurry. She handed me the clip board with a smile, I smiled back and moved away from the little door. Filling in everything and handing it back to the girl she handed me a small stack of papers on courses and such that I would have to fill out for next semester, I was happy to be back. 

I walked a little down the hall and started looking at the posters on a tack-board. Frat parties, club drives, specialty classes to sign up for. Everything that I wasn't interested in right now but wanted to know about, to know what was going on here was to know a little piece of what I had missed. A tiny piece. 

Her scent assaulted my nostrils and I turned. "Willow. . . " Instead of the beautiful red head, the blond girl from this morning walked past the small breeze way and I moved to intercept her. "Hey. I thought I sm...ah, heard Willow." She clutched her books to her chest, looking nervous and jittery. I wondered if I was really that intimidating to someone I hadn't even ever really met. 

"Hey." She glanced down at my papers. "You're um, you're coming back to school here, huh?" I nodded, the smell hadn't gone away. It was so strong. 

"Pretty much. Feeling ... oddly motivated." I sniffed the air slightly, it was so Willow. Her own scent, a scent no perfume could ever capture. I glanced around, maybe she was coming up the hall? 

She fidgeted, noticing my confused looks. "That's um, that's great. I mean, that's, that's great for you and Willow, right?" I nodded slightly. 

"I hope so." 

"Good, that's, because- " The smell was coming from her, the girl. It had to be. 

"Is that her sweater?" She glanced down, then continued her little ramble. 

"I just, I just hope that you guys'll be very ... happy. " I moved forward then, taking a large step. 

"You smell like her." She wouldn't look at me, why wouldn't she look at me? "She's all over you, do you know that?" My voice was shaking slightly. This wasn't right. She still wasn't looking at me, she was shaking slightly. I could smell fear mixed with Willow's sweat scent. 

"I can't. I-I can't talk about this." I grabbed her arm, holding too tight, I knew. I didn't care. This was. . I couldn't find the words to express my feelings. My voice came out angry and rough.   


"But there's something to talk about?" She gasped slightly and stared up at me, finally meeting my eyes. I nearly toppled when it hit me. "Are you two involved?!" She moved away from me slightly and I almost growled. 

"I have, I, I, I have to go." 

My brain started to whirl, I was speaking what I was thinking. "Cause she never said anything to me like that. We talked all night and she never-" She started to walk away, anger flared inside of me. "NO. STOP. " Fear flew off her body in currents and it made my brain flare red. "Is she in love with you? Tell me, is she?!" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, wanting to hurt her. Make her look me in the eye and tell me the truth. I was so confused. 

I felt my insides turn, I saw the hair sprout on my hands and my claws extend. I was loosing control, there was no way I was going to gain it back now. I was too angry, confused, hurt. . . I felt my face shift part way and I fought to keep control as much as possible. I looked up at her and she jumped, frightened, squeaking slightly. I wanted to eat her, but I knew I would regret it in the morning. "Run." It was more of a growl then anything, I fell forward on my hands and knees and felt my clothes rip away. My final thoughts were in hope that she could run quickly, my mind slipped away. 

~~ 

Run. Hunt. Kill. Chase the rabbit-like thing. It ran away and I was happy; it was fun to chase them. The fear made them taste better, it always did. This fear that my prey was giving of was driving me mad with hunger, I had been trapped so long. I howled and ran after her, up into a large dome shape, chasing, hunting. My mouth was salivating, I knew I would catch it soon, and I would rip out its throat and eat the prey as it still squirmed and screamed underneath me. 

The anger was unimaginable and I never wanted it to go away, so much power. I bounded down long indents and the prey screamed and threw something at me, it hit me just as I leaped to catch her and I felt something fly into my side and my consciousness slipped away. I growled a final growl and went un-willing into sleep. 

~*~ 

I growled and threw myself at the strange thing holding me in. It was too bright, my eyes stung. I was angry, I had been cheated out of prey. I wanted to hunt. Eat. There were things around me, making noises, talking. Things I wanted to eat. I wanted to attack them and rip them to shreds. Suddenly, I felt my control ripped and I growled, howling internally as I was thrown back from where I wanted to be. 

~   
My mind flashed back into my body just as quickly as it had gone. I was sitting on a cold floor and my breath was coming in short gasps, I had gotten control back finally. My memories washed over me, I could remember now whenever I changed. Good. I hadn't eaten the blond girl. That could have been messy. 

There were men looking at me, starring at me, I knew I was never going to be safe again. I closed my eyes in complete misery. 

~*~ 

Bright lights blurring my vision. I couldn't make everything out, only fuzzy blobs in front of me, towering over me like sky scraper. Pain was thundering in the back of my skull, not pain. PAIN. 

"Pain, I can't sleep. Pain, I can't sleep. Running, running from those days. . . " Devons clear voice was wringing through my skull. It was odd, I figured it had something to do with the shot they had given me, well later I figured. The blobs were talking, making noise, it all seemed in the background of Devon. He had always demanded attention, I wanted to tell him to get the hell out of my brain but couldn't make my lips work. 

I felt them prick me with some needle, I didn't care. An involuntary groan escaped my lips though. I started trying to remember my guitar parts in Pain, it was all my mind could concentrate on. One of the fuzzy blobs placed something cold onto my chest, and then my world dissolved into pain. My whole being, mind and body, was concentrated on pain. 

I felt myself loose control and switch into the wolf. 

"Pain. I can't sleep." The song whispered in the recesses of my consciousness, and then all was silent.   
~*~ 

I woke up on a cold tile floor, everything ached and my skin was bruised and puffy everywhere. I growled slightly as I sat up, every muscle in my body seemed to scream and I desperately wanted to go back into unconsciousness, to forget the pain and forget what had brought me here. I crawled into a corner, huddling there, pathetic and naked. The floor was freezing against my skin and the white light seemed to cut through me making me want to scream for darkness. 

I must have sat there for a eternity, maybe it was only a few seconds. I thought about everything, Willow, the blond girl, what I had done for her, what I had done *to* her. My brain was working in a twisted, hyper speed level, and I thought I would fall over from the sheer velocity of my thoughts. 

I heard a door open, I glanced up, squinting against the whiteness. The psych TA that I had seen at Giles' the other day was standing there, looking at me with pity. 

"Oz. Put these on, man." I frowned, I didn't want to move. I had to though, maybe he was going to let me out of here. I gently started to get up, biting back the scream that tried to escape my throat. Pain worse then it had been on the floor ran through my very veins and I slipped into the over size sweat shirt and pants. It rubbed against my bruised and burnt skin but I didn't complain as the TA, Riley I thought his name was, led me out of the room. 

He helped me walk into a huge chamber, it was larger then I had ever thought possible for a single room. I felt pathetic leaning against him when I was barely as tall as his shoulder. Suddenly there were soldiers around me. They all had small guns pointed at us and I wondered if I was really that much of a threat. One of the guys stepped forward, glaring at Riley. 

"End of the line." I felt Riley shake and I knew it was all over, I was never going to get out. A few of the men moved forward and grabbed me roughly, yanking me back to my little white cell. They didn't take the clothes, I was glad of that, they kept me warm. I collapsed into a heap in the corner I had picked out before and just sat there. Thinking. 

Mostly about Willow.   
~*~ 

I heard a commotion, I hadn't realized any time had passed. My mind had gone into a resting state and I had almost been asleep. Suddenly Buffy, Xander, Willow, Riley, and Spike came around a corner. Buffy had a crossbow to the head of some powerful army looking guy, we all heard a voice shout out. 

"Hold it!" I stood up and moved to the front of my little cell, soldiers had filled into the room at both ends. They were trapped, it was my fault. Buffy started to speak in a demanding tone. "Stay back... or I'll pull a William Burroughs on your leader here. " Everyone looked confused, it was odd, I understood her. . . 

Xander piped up. "You'll bore him to death with free prose?" Buffy looked incredibly annoyed. 

She started slowly, as if talking to a group of children. "Was I the only one awake in English that day? I'll kill him." She talked to the guy she had in her grasp. "Get him out." The guy nodded slowly and moved forward, punching some numbers into a key code. The door in front of me slid out and I stepped forward, out of the tiny prison. Their scents assaulted my nose, I hadn't been able to smell while in the cage. 

Her scent was strongest, she stepped forward, and everything I had gone through seemed to attack my brain sending me into a red haze. I heard her say my name gently, as if asking. "Oz...." 

I felt a growl growing in my throat and felt myself loosing control at being so close to her. "Will, get back." I stared down at my hand, not able to look at her. I concentrated on gaining control, throwing the pain and anger back into the recesses of my mind. Slowly my hand shifted back into normal and I could breathe again. 

Riley stepped forward and supported me again, I silently blessed him. "Let's go," Buffy said and we moved out, me limping slightly and not able to look at the woman I loved. Love. 

We got into a elevator and emerged in a frat house. Xander helped support me as we walked out, Buffy and Riley stayed behind. We walked out of the house, towards the main campus, Xander didn't say anything. No one did. 

~*~ 

We decided to break up, we didn't want to be too easy to catch. Willow and I had been placed into a team, and we sat in my van just inside the woods. I stared outside, feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu, remembering the time she had asked me to make out with her. She had been trying to make Xander jealous. It wasn't love. 

We had been silent ever since going out, maybe she was afraid her very voice would send me over the edge. She hesitantly began to speak. "This thing looks pretty good, considering you drove it overseas. " I didn't look at her. I couldn't, if I looked at her I might grab her and never be able to let her go. 

"Well, it broke down outside of Mexico, and I traded my bass to have it fixed and garaged." I explained, trying to keep my mind even. Grabbing onto the calm that I had clung to for so many years throughout my high school career. I paused, I needed to explain. . apologize. "I shouldn't have come back now.... I just thought I'd changed." 

She took a short breath, "You have changed." She smiled. I didn't see it but I could feel its warmth. "You stopped the wolf from coming out. I saw it." 

My eyes stayed on my hands, placed on the wheel. "But I couldn't look at you." I still couldn't just the thought of her face. . . "I mean, it turns out... the one thing that brings it out in me is you... which falls under the heading of ironic in my book. " 

Her voice came out small. "It was my fault. I upset you." I looked at her, praying my eyes wouldn't reflect the pain I was feeling deep in my heart. I kept my face carefully emotionless. 

"Well, so we're safe then, cause you'll never do that again." My voice came out sarcastic and she tried to smile, tried to look amused. I continued the hardest conversation of my life. "But... you're happy?" 

She smiled, as if happy that I had asked her. I was going to step back and let her be, and she knew it, I wasn't going to fight her obvious loss of love for me. My heart ached. "I am. I can't explain it-" 

I could feel myself getting angry. I didn't want her to explain to me. "It may be safer for both of us if you don't." My voice came out harsher then I wanted it to, I was somewhat pleased with myself though. 

She looked so sad that my heart was aching for both of us, her for having to be the one to tell a poor puppy she couldn't keep it any longer. She was cutting the leash. All I was, was a temporary pet. "I missed you, Oz. I wrote you so many letters... but I didn't have any place to send them, you know?" There was another pause. She was telling me how much I had hurt her, trying to make me understand. I knew this. I knew everything. "I couldn't live like that." She finished and my thoughts jumbled. 

"It was stupid to think that you'd just be... waiting." I had been so stupid. So foolish. I should have never come back. 

"I was waiting. I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired, and I turn the corner in Istanbul and there you are, I won't be surprised. Because... you're with me, you know?" My heart was weeping at her words, I carefully held my outward emotions in check. 

"I know." My voice nearly cracked, she would never be mine again. I could never hold her close, never smell her hair again. "But now is not that time, I guess. " She shook her head. 

"No." I stared at her, memorizing her. I knew I was going to leave her then, never going to see her again. "What are you gonna do?" 

I thought about it for a second. "I think I better take off." So I don't loose control. I added to myself. 

Her voice sounded small again, I wanted her to be strong. "When?" 

My voice was weak with emotion. "Pretty much now." She nodded, tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? She was getting what she wanted. No messy break up, no stalker boyfriend, no killing her new girlfriend. What right did she have to cry? I leaned over and hugged her, only then letting my face break down into the emotions I was feeling. I took in her scent for the last time in that brief hug and then it was over. 

~*~ 

I dropped her off at the dorm she asked me to. I knew she was going to the blond girl, I knew I would never see her again. After that I drove quickly to the woods where I had first hunted, when I'd first been changed into a werewolf. I got out of my van and wandered around, smelling the clean wood and wondering where I was going to go now. I stared up at the new moon, the full moon had set. 

I let out a despair ridden howl to the sky and felt wetness on my face. I swore to myself then that I would never again cry for her, I would never come back to Sunnydale. If I could help it. I stared at the new moon that hung in the sky in a beautiful crescent, I wanted more then anything to be able to rip it from its very setting and bring it down to earth. Crush it with my hands and make it scream for mercy. 

My moon had set. 

~*~End~*~ 


End file.
